


Do you trust me?

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flogging, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien walks in on you with a plan in mind. Do you let him continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything happening is consensual, but we all know Lucien is a master in manipulation, and he is using that on her. Which doesn’t mean he does anything she doesn’t want, but if you’re easily triggered by some kind of manipulation in relationships, you might want to skip this (because as much as I love Lucien, he’s not exactly one of the nice guys… he can talk his way out of anything, so he can talk his way into someone’s bed as well)

You turned around in your bed, not wanting to get up already, but by the light that you could already see through the curtains, you knew you wouldn’t have a lot of time anymore. Work awaited, and it wouldn’t be long before your alarm would mercilessly remind you of that fact. You peeked through your eyebrows to see how long you still had when you were suddenly wide awake. “Lucien! What the hell are you doing here?” You shot up into a sitting position, yanking your covers over you while you looked at the ancient vampire in shock.

The ancient vampire in question now stood up from the chair where he had made himself comfortable in -when, you didn’t know. You didn’t even know if you wanted to know how long he had been there- and walked over to the door. “I can assure you you are very sweet when you are sleeping, Y/N.” He turned the key over in the lock with a loud click, and put it in his pocket.

You could only look at him. “What did you do that for?”

He walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. “Because I want you to myself all day…”

You shook your head. “I have to work, so that’s not gonna happen.”

A smile played over his face, one of those you could never totally understand. You weren’t under the impression that you would ever know what he was thinking, what he was planning. This time it however he cleared it up pretty fast, by taking your phone out of his pocket. “They think you’re ill at home, sweetheart. I took the liberty of texting them. A nasty stomach bug, you’re bound to be in bed all day long…” Another smirk. “Which is exactly where I expect you will spend the day. Where you will want to spend the day.”

You had calmed down a bit from the shock and was leaning against the bed frame now, your covers not covering you as much as they had done the moment you had discovered him. “You stole my phone?”

He chuckled. “I merely borrowed it. I promise you, you’ll get it back after we’ve done what I have planned.”

You shook your head. “Ah ah… why do you think I would want to do those kind of things with someone who has been creepily observing me while I sleep?”

He had come a bit closer to you, taking the covers in his hands.

Somehow you had let him do that, take them off you, leaving just you in your -ridiculously decent- pyjamas.

“Because you are going to have a lot of fun with it yourself, darling…” He looked at you. “But you have to get rid of those ridiculous pj’s, or there won’t be happening anything in that bed of yours.”

You cocked your head. “Which will be more your loss than mine, I believe, since you’re the one insisting on it.” Let him convince you. Or not. You shouldn’t do this, and you most definitely shouldn’t want this. But still, you weren’t quite sure if you needed a lot of convincing once you got over the initial shock. Klaus’ first sired had intrigued you ever since he had come into this city, and you couldn’t say that his proximity at this very moment wasn’t at least in some way intoxicating.

Something he knew. He smirked at your commentary. “Do you honestly think I would be here if I wasn’t completely sure you’d want me?”

You held back a scowl. Had you been that clear? ”Honestly? Yes. There’s not much I don’t see you capable of.”

He shook his head, standing up from your bed. "I am capable of a lot, darling, and I will not deny it. I’ve left my idea of being a good boy behind centuries ago. But I’m not exactly the type to go and rape women. I don’t need that, Y/N, they’ll come to me willingly, just like you will. So just tell me, without lying, because you know I can detect that…” He tapped his ear. “Tell me that you want me to leave. That you’re not at all interested in what I have in store for you.”

That did make you quiet, to be honest. The longer he was lingering there, the more you did start to get curious what he would look like without his clothes on. What he would be able to do with you, to you. And with a heart as treacherous as yours, you couldn’t deny it.

He was still standing there, arms crossed. “I don’t hear anything.”

You sighed. “Fine. You win. Stay. Apparently you’re in charge today.”

A smile appeared back on his face. “Something you will not regret, love… now… back to where we started. Time to get rid of those pyjamas. I’d like to see you, the whole of you, before finalizing my ideas.”

You rolled your eyes, but somehow his eyes had something that made you do it. Not compulsion. You knew he wasn’t using that on you now, and besides, you were wearing your vervain bracelet, even in bed, so he wasn’t even able to. You sat up straight, lifting your shirt over your head, feeling slightly uncomfortable because he was just standing there, watching you, mouth slightly open, thoughts tumbling through his mind. You had no idea what kind of thoughts, but judged by his look, by his posture, they weren’t innocent at all. At first you crossed your arms before your chest, not comfortable yet with showing him your breasts, before realizing how stupid that would be. You were about to have sex with the guy, an entire day long if he got what he wanted, if he was indeed as good as he seemed to think. _Arrogant little bastard_ …, you couldn’t help to think. He got you exactly where he wanted you to. You lowered your arms. He’d have seen a lot more of you by then than just your breasts. You took a deep breath, before you stepped next to the bed, pulling down your pants, throwing them somewhere in the corner. “Am I the only one getting undressed here? You really should level the playing field, Lucien.”

He didn’t move, he just let his eyes glide over your body. “Maybe I don’t feel like leveling the playing field. Yet.” He gestured towards your panties. “Take them off… “

Somehow you started to like this. It was uncomfortable, it was slightly creepy -ok, maybe more than just slightly…-, but it was also exciting. Arousing even. You did as he told you, standing in front of him, completely naked, while he hadn’t even removed his shoes.

“Beautiful…” It was only then that he stepped forward, running a finger over your shoulder along your arm, causing you to have goosebumps wherever he touched you. When he reached your bracelet, he quickly drew back his hand. “Vervain?”

You nodded. “I live in New Orleans as a human. I do need some way to protect myself.”

He thought for one moment. “You’re right in that. But I need it off…” He made you look at him, and only him being that close to you, caused you to shiver. “Don’t be afraid, love. I’m not going to compel you. I promise you that.”

Somehow you did know he was a man of his word. “Fine. I’ll take it off.” You removed it, laying it on your nightstand so you wouldn’t forget about it before looking back at Lucien. “Your turn now?”

The smile on his face was mysterious, before he shook his head. “Not yet, darling.” He did a step back and rummaged in a bag you hadn’t even seen standing there before, taking out a long coil of rope, that made you involuntarily step back. “Don’t be scared. Do you trust me, Y/N?”

“No.”, you said, before even thinking about it.

Lucien started to laugh. “Clever girl. I wouldn’t trust me either, you know. What I meant was do you trust me on this?”

This time you weren’t that fast with responding. Did you fully trust him? Maybe not. Most definitely not. But you had taken off your bracelet for him. You were standing here in front of him, stark naked. You were willing to let him fuck you, maybe a bit more than that. “Yes. But only on this, ok?” 

He smiled again and walked towards you. “Give me your arms, ok? I promise I’ll get you free afterwards as well.”

You stretched out your wrists to him, slightly trembling, despite what he was saying. It was kind of scary. You didn’t know how far he could be trusted, and here you were, giving yourself over completely, without even the idea that you could fight back. You watched when he tied together your wrists. He looked up to you when he was done, holding the long end of the rope in his hands. “Not too tight, Y/N?” You shook your head. It was well done, actually… tight enough to make sure you couldn’t get out of it, but not so tight it would hurt. He pulled one last time to control his knots before suddenly sweeping you of your feet and carrying you to the bed. “Time to start playing, love…” He put you down and walked behind it, pulling your arms up so they he could tie them to the bed.

Suddenly you felt him pressing a kiss to your palm, and shivers went through your body. Another kiss, closer to the rope, another touch of his lips, until the soft skin was suddenly replaced by the feeling of a pair of sharp teeth, piercing your skin, exactly at the place where your vervain bracelet would have been, and he knew that.. You hissed, more because you hadn’t expected it than because of the pain.

“Shh, my dear.. it’ll be ok… don’t be scared…” The teeth were replaced by lips again, and the feeling of him drawing blood out of your wrist was actually ridiculously erotic. He didn’t take much, only a few sips, before you felt how he kissed the wound again, and this time he was actually tying your hands to the bedposts. It was done. You were completely at his mercy, and you craned your neck to see where he was until he came into your sight again.

He cupped your cheek with his hand. “You’re doing so incredibly well, darling…”

You didn’t know what it was… the look in his eyes, the way he sounded, but you were sure he meant it. “I would like if you would take some of those clothes of as well. I feel very much at a disadvantage right now…”

He smiled. “You’re absolutely right, Y/N… Even though I do thoroughly enjoy this kind of power play.” Of course he did, or he wouldn’t be doing this right now. He started to unbutton his shirt, folding it and putting it on the ground. He sat down on the bed to untie his shoes, putting them neatly next to the bag he had brought, until he finally stepped out of his pants and boxers, that got the same treatment as his shirt.

Your gaze was drawn to the bag again. “Do I even want to know what else is in there?”

He smirked -again-. He’d drive you crazy with it, one time. “I don’t think so. Maybe later today… we are going to have a lot of fun with it, I can assure you. Although… maybe… He picked it up, rummaged through it, only to take out a blindfold.

Your eyes grew big. Not being able to get out, and not being able to see. You shook your head. “Nope. That’s a step too far, Lucien. Me, lying here totally at your mercy, ok, but I want to see. Please?”

He nodded, putting the blindfold back in the bag, putting the bag on the ground again. “Too soon. Maybe later.”

You breathed out in relief, not even realizing that you had held your breath until he had taken a decision.

He had noticed it as well and lied down next to you on the bed, kissing you on the mouth, his finger softly drawing figures on your stomach. “We’re doing this together, Y/N. I’m not forcing myself on you. You have to say yes to every step we’re taking. although I do assume you want me to fuck you, or you wouldn’t be lying like this…” 

You actually started to blush. “Wasn’t that what you were aiming for when you were coming here playing the creepy stalker?”

He laughed. It was just impossible to do something to get him unhinged. He knew exactly what he was doing, what he was planning and how this would end.

And it drove you mad. In a pretty good way, to be honest.

He saw that, and he took the opportunity to kiss you again, making sure you couldn’t give an answer.

It was however clear in what happened before. Yes, you wanted this. Yes, you wanted him to fuck you. And the more you were thinking about it, the more the idea of staying here all day started to appeal to you. You threw back your head when you suddenly felt his tongue on your breast, slowly kissing it, until he suddenly softly used his teeth on your nipple. Your hips bucked involuntarily, and he smiled, looking at you, while he placed his hand on your stomach to keep you down. “Patience, darling… we’re not in a hurry…” You moaned a bit when he did exactly the same with the other breast.

“I’m not so sure about that…”, you managed to get out.

He chuckled, and you felt his breath against your sensitive nipple. “But seeing that you’re safely tied up there, you’re not the one dictating how fast we’re going. That will be me…”

You groaned in frustration, which made him smile, a smile you had seen often enough lately. The smile of someone who knew he had everything under control, even when a lot of people were working against him. He slowly laid a trail of kisses down your stomach, until you had the feeling you might come from just the frustration and the waiting. When he disappeared between your legs, you sighed in relief. 

That would be it… finally some real action. You groaned in frustration while you heard him chuckle when he pressed a kiss on the inside of your thighs, working his way down to your knee. “Lucien!”

The smirk appeared again. “We have all day, darling…” You tried to yank your hands free. If he wasn’t going to do that…

That was the sign for Lucien to stop kissing you and get back up. “You won’t get them loose, Y/N. I tied them myself, and I have years of experience in doing that….”

You bit your lip, frustrated, aroused, just wanting him to get on with it. “I can feel that…”, you gritted through your teeth.

“Yes… this has been long enough… we can play again later…” He spread your legs a little wider with his knees before lining up at your entrance.

You could feel the head of his cock at your entrance, and you were already tilting your hips to receive him, so desperate were you by now.

He noticed, and shutting you up with a kiss, he pushed himself inside of you.

You had never noticed how badly you wanted to do something, hug him, hit him, scratch him, anything, but instead of that you were helpless, just left over to what he wanted to do with you. 

He started thrusting, skipping the slow introductory part, but immediately started a high pace.

You threw back your head, riding along… it was all you could do. It felt so good to have him finally do something real instead of all that teasing. Your thoughts were everything but coherent, you seemed to have lost your ability to speak, but your moans were apparently enough of an encouragement for him, because he brought his hand down as well to massage your clit. You did everything you did not to fall apart immediately, but it was quite hard. His thousand years of experience clearly served him in pleasing a woman as well, and you didn’t know how long you were going to last.

He was a lot more coherent than you were, even when you could see his fangs extending. “May I?”, he managed to ask between the thrusts, and all you could do was nod, throwing your head back again.

You were just riding out what he was giving to you, and the piercing feeling of the fangs in your neck was strange enough something that fitted surprisingly well with the rest that was going on.

He changed his position slightly, and suddenly he was hitting that spot that was actually making you scream, beg him to make you come. The blood loss started to make you slightly dizzy, and the moment that he pounded into you even more forcefully, two, three times before you lost everything was heaven.

Your walls clenched around him, which made him come as well. You had no idea what you were screaming, but you were pretty sure he was going to tell you exactly what it had been. All you could do was ride this out, enjoy the feeling, and be glad with the fact that you had indeed said yes to him, until everything faded to black. 

When you woke up, you saw a smiling -was there ever a time when he wasn’t smiling?- Lucien next to you, playing with your hair.

“Welcome back, love… you’ve been out for quite some time.”

You looked around, estranged. “I actually fell asleep?”

He nodded. “La petite mort, they once called it.”

You had actually heard of it, but never experienced it yourself. Until now, that was.

He laid down, his head resting on his hands. “I will take that as a compliment…” Y

ou chuckled, tugging your hands again… it started to get uncomfortable. “I think you can take it as one… and will you get me out of this now?”

He raised one eyebrow. “Get you out of it? I promised you an entire day in bed. We just got started, love…”

Your eyes grew big. “You mean… But… I can’t…”

He shrugged, standing up. “O, I’ll give you some time to recover… maybe even my blood if you want to, but I’ve just shown you a small part of what I’m capable of. You’re in for quite the day, Y/N. I’d take the rest you can get right now if I were you.”


	2. Testing your limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien invites Tristan over to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a separate story from chapter one, but if you want to know how Y/N ended up in the position in the beginning of the story, the explanation is in part one. And yes, I did set up a part three at the end of the story, I couldn’t help myself. I’m putting the same additional warning here as for the original story: Everything happening is consensual, and I really took my time achieving that, but we all know Lucien is a master in manipulation, and he is using that on her. Tristan isn’t any better than Lucien in that... Which doesn’t mean they do anything she doesn’t want, but if you’re easily triggered by some kind of manipulation in relationships, you might want to skip this one shot (because guys, as much as I love Lucien and Tristan, they’re not exactly one of the nice guys… they can talk their way out of anything, so they can talk their way into someone’s bed as well)

 

You opened your eyes, not knowing what had exactly woken you up. You were disoriented at first, but when you saw a familiar figure sitting in a chair, dressed only in a robe, looking at you as if he wanted to keep the image in his head for all eternity, it all came rushing back to you. You tugged your hands, still tied to the bed. Lucien. The ropes. The sex. The mind blowing sex, you had to admit. You looked at the bag that was still standing next to your bed, innocent looking, but you were quite sure there were things in there that you hadn’t even thought about using before.

And... Your gaze fell upon someone else, someone who had just entered the room. Someone who had made the noise that had woken you up.

You panicked slightly, but you noticed that your blanket was covering your naked body, something Lucien must have done while you slept. Just like cleaning up the blood... and healing you, although you could vaguely remember him doing that before you fell asleep.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, my dear...”, Lucien said, smiling again, like he always did. “I hope you don’t mind me inviting my friend over.” He nodded to the figure still standing at the door, clearly taking in the scene he had seen before him. Tristan.

“I had no idea the two of you were friends?”, you said. And you had wished it had come out a bit braver than it had sounded now.

Tristan smiled as well.   
“O... we are quite good in hiding our true feelings, my love. Although _friends_ might be an exaggeration of what Lucien and I are. Allies might be more accurate.” He did a step forward, closing the door behind him. “Allies with certain advantages. But I am quite grateful he messaged me. This is a scene I wouldn’t have wanted to miss.” He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to you.

Somehow you felt naked. Despite the blanket covering you, despite the fact that Tristan didn’t do anything than just sit there, you felt naked because of the way he looked at you.

“Don’t be scared, Y/N...”, Tristan continued. “I don’t intend to do anything you don’t agree with. If you do not wish my presence here, you only need to say the word, and I will leave the two of you be. Even when joining sounds like something a lot more enjoyable.”

You looked at Lucien, who wasn’t doing anything. You still heard him say that he wouldn’t do anything without your consent, and apparently he was planning on keeping that promise. What did you want? After what just had happened with Lucien, the step of letting Tristan in on that didn’t even seem that big. And you had to admit, not out loud though, that you were curious what these two man could make you feel. You never had a threesome before, after all.

“Don’t be frightened, love...” Tristan saw the doubt in your eyes. “It is your call. Although I can help you take away the fear, if that is what’s holding you back.”

Your eyes flew to your wrist, where your bracelet should have been. The vervain bracelet that was now lying on the night stand, because Lucien wanted it off. He hadn’t compelled you, and you knew that that was something you absolutely didn’t want. You shook your head.  
“No. No compelling, I mean. I want my head clear, and I don’t want you nor Lucien meddling with it. Is that clear? If we’re about to do this, that’s one of my hard limits, if that’s what it’s called?” You had read something about how you did this, and you knew there were things you could ask of them that they absolutely had to obey.

“Understood... it is your choice...” He raised his hands, making clear he wasn’t going to do anything you didn’t want him to.

And that gesture made you nod.   
“I can stop any moment I want to?”

Tristan smirked. “Always. Did you set a safe word already, or has Lucien here completely neglected that part of the deal?”

Lucien started to laugh while he stood up and walked over to the bag.   
“I would have stopped the moment she said no, Tristan. But it might be a good idea to set one now...” He squatted and rummaged around in the bag, pulling some things out and putting them on the bed behind Tristan, so you couldn’t see what it was.

“Strawberry?”, you proposed, somehow sticking with something red.

Both men nodded. “Understood.”, Tristan added before standing up and bending over you. “Does that mean that you’re in?”

You nodded.   
“I’m in. Don’t make me regret it.”

Tristan chuckled.   
“I promise you you won’t be disappointed, my love...” He reached for the bindings, untying you from the bed.   
“But I think we can’t have you strung up like this... it would be highly uncomfortable for most of us...”

You rubbed your wrists when he took the rope off you, but they felt surprisingly ok. You sat up, feeling the blanket fall off you, showing your naked figure to Tristan.

He smiled.  
“How beautiful...”, he complimented you while he took the rest of the sheet off you. He cupped your cheek with his hand, pressing a kiss on your mouth, and you didn’t lose any time opening your mouth, granting his tongue access. It was different from what Lucien had done, but satisfying nonetheless. Lucien had taken you, owned you, while Tristan... he knew what he wanted, but it was almost like a ritual. Until he broke the kiss.   
“I did like the view of you restrained too much not to do something with that, Y/N.” He outstretched his hand to Lucien who handed him a rope.   
“Allow me...” He took both of your hands in his, tying them together behind your back. Lucien clearly wasn’t the only one who had done it before, because Tristan’s hands knew what they did, and before you knew it, you couldn’t move them anymore, leaving you to the mercy of the two vampires.

With Tristan sitting behind you, his hand softly stroking your back between your arms to calm you down, you had the opportunity to look at what Lucien had taken out of the bag. Next to the rope there was a small bottle. Lube? What the hell where they planning? You tensed when you saw the object next to it. A plug? You had seen them, but never used them, you weren’t even planning on. The blindfold he had shown you earlier was there as well, just like a gag. Both things you were absolutely not planning on using.  
“You can pack the blindfold back in, Lucien. Still not doing that. And I like the use of my mouth too much to let you take it. And I hardly think I’m going to let you put that thing up my ass...”

Lucien just smirked. “All in good time, love. If you don’t want it, it’s not going to happen. But never say never... Things can change, you know...”

Tristan had started to undress himself by now, standing next to the bed. When he was standing there, naked, clearly already aroused, Lucien disrobed himself as well, and you watched them. They were both gorgeous... and they could both kill you in a heartbeat. What had you gotten yourself into? Into something you had never known you wanted, but somehow didn’t want to miss...

Lucien stepped forward. “Well, well... look who’s not that good little girl anymore. You want this, don’t you? Naughty...” He climbed on the bed, standing before you. “Get on your knees, naughty girl, and show how good you are with that mouth of yours...

You took a deep breath before obeying him, at least trying to get your knees, which was a lot harder than it looked without the use of your hands. You felt Tristan’s hands on your body, almost lifting you up, and he supported you when you tried to find the perfect position to take in Luciens cock. You started with licking his tip, tasting the precum that was already there. Then you took in the head, swirling your tongue around it.

Lucien put his hand on your head, tangling it in your hair.   
“Is that the best you can do? Come on...” He pushed more of himself inside, and you tried your best to swallow it all, finding it easier than you had expected.

Tristan was still sitting behind you, and you suddenly felt his hand on your breast, first circling it, and then slightly twisting and pulling your nipple. His other hand had found its way to your core, feeling that you already started to get wet from what was happening here.   
“You were right, Lucien. She’s most definitely a very naughty girl. I think she needs to be punished a bit more for that...”

You tried to smile at that, because somehow it did turn you on... the way there were talking to you, about you. The way Lucien was dictating what he wanted you to do. The way you didn’t have a say in what was happening because your hands were tied. Even when you weren’t sure how much you were still able to take when Lucien started to fuck in and out of your mouth, but somehow Tristan managed to calm you down when he stroked your shoulder.

“Relax, my love. You are doing wonderful...”, he reassured you.

Lucien pulled out, clearly not planning to finish in your mouth, something that did somehow made you glad.   
“I believe it is time you get some action as well, Tristan. You’re usually not the type to keep looking.”

Tristan smirked. “I wasn’t planning on.” He lied down, directing you between his legs. “I think it’s time you get me hard before you get the chance to ride me, darling...”

You bent down, ass up in the air, while Lucien was the one helping you this time, and you took Tristan’s cock in your mouth. He wasn’t as long as Lucien’s, but he was fatter, and the sensation was completely different. You swirled your tongue around it, trying some things you had noticed worked on Lucien. You hadn’t noticed Lucien sitting next to you, keeping you from falling over, and the moment you felt his hands on your ass, his finger close to your asshole, you tensed, mouth still full with Tristan’s cock.

“Relax, love...”, Lucien reassured you. “I’m not doing anything. Yet...”

You had no idea if you trusted the last part of that sentence, but you continued sucking Tristan off until he pulled you off him.

“I have no desire whatsoever to come in that pretty mouth of you, Y/N... I want to fuck you properly...”

You expected to be lied down, but Lucien guided you to Tristan’s hips, making you straddle him above his erection, and you slowly lowered yourself on him, feeling him stretching your pussy.

Tristan grabbed your hips while you tried to move on him, slightly lifting yourself up and lowering yourself again. Hell yeah... why hadn’t you tried this before? The muscles in your legs were straining, but you were able to dictate the rhythm, to decide how far you wanted him in you, to change the angle he was fucking you, and it didn’t take long for you to get enthusiastic about it, bouncing up and down his cock, almost forgetting that you had trouble keeping your balance because you couldn’t use your hands.

“Feels so good...”, you moaned, and the moment Tristan found your clit with his thumb, it only became better. You only noticed Lucien had changed positions when you felt him turn your head towards him, pushing his cock in your mouth again.

He didn’t start slowly this time, and even when he didn’t push through all the way to your throat, you had more of him in you than you had expected, and it felt so good... You moaned around him, the vibrations only making him speed up more.

You had lost control over what was happening, and that was exactly what the two men had wanted. Between Tristan taking over your rhythm with his hips and Lucien fucking your mouth, all you could do was trying not to come too early, because somehow you never wanted this to end. Still... you noticed you came close to the edge very soon, something both men started to notice as well.

Lucien suddenly stopped, pulling out his cock, leaving you with red, swollen lips and somehow missing the way he filled your mouth, but the fact that Tristan stopped fucking you was something that was even worse. You wrestled against your ropes, wanting to finish yourself off yourself, but Tristan quickly stopped that.   
“Don’t come yet. Only come as we tell you...”

Ok. You could do that. You hoped. Somehow you doubted that, and you continued grinding yourself on Tristan, searching the release you so desperately wanted, but he wasn’t going to allow that.

“Don’t even try, Y/N...”, Lucien said, putting a hand on your neck. “Or I have some items in that bag that we can use to punish a naughty girl like you.”

That... somehow didn’t help to diminish your excitement.   
“And why do you think I’d care?”

Both Lucien and Tristan started to laugh.  
“Does our naughty girl suddenly expand her limits?”, Tristan asked, still slowly fucking up into you, not enough to give you the release you so wanted, but enough to keep you on the edge, and it made you whine.

“Let’s do something else to help that happen, ok?”, Lucien had left his position next to you, and had grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers.   
“Do you trust me?” He had asked you that question before, and even when the general answer hadn’t changed, you did start to trust him in this bed... “You can always safeword out... you know that.”

“Yes...” You heard yourself say to your own surprise. “But stupidly enough, I do trust you on this... Don’t make me regret it...”

Tristan nodded, clearly knowing what Lucien was planning, and he put his hand in your neck, pulling you to him and started to kiss you, tasting Lucien on your lips. “You still taste the same, Lucien...”, he chuckled, making you wonder how often these two... No.. that was something that you didn’t want to think about. Even when it was a bit more exciting than you thought. Which... made sure you couldn’t think about it at all, because you couldn’t come. And then you tensed...

Lucien breached your asshole with one finger, carefully pushing his way in and out. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t as bad as you had expected either... With Tristan still softly fucking up your pussy, stroking your hair and kissing you, you couldn’t deny there was a certain appeal in feeling Lucien fingering your ass, even when the second finger he added maybe felt like too much. He didn’t pull back however, pushing his way in and out your hole, scissoring them before adding a third. When he thought you sufficiently stretched, he pulled out, and you whined against Tristan’s mouth. You wanted something in there by now, you needed it.

“You’re itching for it, aren’t you darling?”, Lucien said. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but when you felt his slick cock pressed against your ass, you knew.

You just whined again. Yes, you wanted it. You never knew you wanted it, but you did, like with so many things that had happened today. Even when it would probably hurt.  
“Do it...”, you moaned, and you felt Lucien slowly push himself into you.

It still stretched more than you had expected after what he just had done, but even when it hurt, it was a good kind of pain. Lucien didn’t stop until he was fully seated in you, and he stroked your ass while he was just sitting there. It was full. Very full... but in a good way. Tristan filling your pussy, and Lucien filling your ass. You wanted it. “Just fuck me...” You couldn’t believe that you had just said that, but that was something these two just managed to do.

“Like I said, Lucien... naughty. Very naughty... I don’t think we can allow that, can’t we?”, Tristan had pulled himself away from you kiss, even when he kept you locked firmly against his chest, granting Lucien full access to your ass.

“I totally agree with that, Tristan...”, Lucien answered, and suddenly you felt a slap on your ass, followed by another one. And a third.

You cried out, not because it hurt so much, but because it was unexpected. “Please?”, you tried to get them to action. “I need you to fuck me... I need to come so bad...” That was apparently what they had been waiting for, because at least Lucien seemed to take that as a signal and pulled out, only to snap back in, his hips colliding with your ass. You could hear the sound from flesh slapping against flesh, and with Lucien coming to action, Tristan did the same, in an alternate rhythm, a rhythm that almost was too much for the human you, but you wouldn’t want it any different. They kept you filled completely... The moment Tristan pulled out, Lucien pushed in, and it didn’t give you one moment of rest. You felt how close Tristan was, and it didn’t take him long to finish. “Come for me...”, Tristan said while he spilled his load, and at that moment you could finally let go, clenching around both him and Lucien, which made Lucien come as well.

The three of you collapsed, and it took a while before you were able to untangle all the limbs. You were still panting on the bed, unable to speak, unable to think, but sorry to feel both of the men pull out of you. It felt empty, and even though you knew you were too exhausted for another round right now, you wanted it. You wanted it more than you ever wanted anything. You whined, the only thing you managed to do, and Tristan smiled when he heard that.

“I think our naughty girl can’t get enough of it...” He picked up the plug Lucien had set ready. “Maybe this will help? I think we’re not done with her, after all, and this will keep her nice and open for when we can go again...” Tristan smirked.  “After all... she didn’t seem as scared at the idea of us punishing her as she should have been.”

No matter how repulsive the idea first had been, you nodded. You needed it, wanted it.

Lucien smirked, throwing the lube to Tristan. “I’m all for it. Although I think we need better accommodations than this...”

Tristan sat behind you, slowly pushing the plug into your ass. It wasn’t as wide as Lucien’s cock had been, so it went relatively easy, even when it felt weird to have something up... there.

You tried to sit up, helped by Tristan who started to untie you. “Somewhere else? What... what did you have in mind?” You weren’t even protesting anymore... the entire day filled with sex started to sound better and better if this was how it was going to be.

“I think I have a room set up for pleasures like these...”, Tristan spoke while he massaged your arms, rubbing in some lotion Lucien had given him. “I’ll be glad to take the both of you there. And who knows... if Y/N agrees. I do have the feeling Aurora might want part of this. She tends to get jealous when I bring home toys she’s not allowed to play with, after all.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Tristan have brought you to their home to continue the game you started at home. With an extra addition... Aurora can't stay behind when her brother brings a toy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, guys. I had no idea it was this hard writing a foursome (let’s just say the start with Aurora has been on my computer for weeks already), and even though I’m pretty sure this relation is not over yet, I’m not well known enough with BDSM to write more about it. I have no first hand experience with BDSM at all, so if there are stupid things, they’re all completely my fault! Not going to repeat the warning for manipulation here, because it barely plays a part in this instalment, and I don’t think it is necessary. It does have some dubcon elements though, especially in the Aurora part at the start. Have fun!

You had no idea how long you had been lying here. After Tristan had wrapped you in a blanket and carried you to his car, the ride to his apartment had been some kind of blur. Lucien had been the one to carry you inside, first to a bathroom that was larger than your entire flat, where both of the men had bothered cleaning you and towelling you off, before they led you to a beautiful bedroom, a big four poster bed in the middle of the room, and they had invited you to sit down on it.

Which… you were happy to do, if it wouldn’t have been for the plug you were still wearing. You liked it, even when you hadn’t wanted to admit that much, but it was still a bit uneasy, to say the least.

Lucien had just chuckled.  
“Already regretting coming here, love? It was your own decision, remember?”

You nodded, nerves setting in again. You hadn’t forgotten Tristan’s remark about Aurora, and you didn’t know yet what to think of that. You had never been with a woman before.

Tristan had disappeared in the mean time, rummaging through a drawer, and you weren’t quite sure if you wanted to know what he was storing there, especially when he came back with a few handcuffs, and cuffs that were made for something bigger than your wrists.   
“Let’s make this a bit more comfortable than with your crude ropework, Lucien.”, he smirked, while the latter was faking a look of insult.

“I’ve never had complaints about it before, Tristan… I couldn’t very well bring a completely equipped bondage bed to her apartment.”

Tristan in the meantime had taken your wrist, pressing a kiss on the sensitive skin on the inside, while Lucien was doing the same on the other wrist. They put on the soft leather cuffs, that did indeed feel a lot more comfortable than the ropes had felt.   
“You still know your safeword, do you, my love?”, Tristan asked before pressing a quick kiss on your mouth. “Just lie down and let us take care of everything.”

You did as you were told, even when you were trembling slightly again. You weren’t naked, not yet, but with just the towel you were wearing you could just as well be, and you had the feeling it wouldn’t be long before you would be.

Both men took one of the cuffs and attached a chain to it, attaching the chain to the bed posts, leaving you lying there completely helpless. They moved to the bottom of the bed, running their hands over your legs, pressing a kiss to your ankles before attaching the other cuffs there and giving them the same treatment as those on your wrists. You were lying spread eagle on the bed, unable to move, unable to leave, left over to the mercy of these old vampires.

Lucien appeared in your sight again, a familiar piece of cloth in his hand.   
“I do believe you’re ready for it, darling…” Without asking you, he slid the blindfold over your eyes, and even though you were scared of what would happen without you seeing it, you gave him the opportunity to easily fasten it behind your head.

It was dark. It was very dark… not a bit of light came through it, and it made you panic slightly, until you felt a hand on your head, another on your shoulder. “Easy, darling… we’re still here. Open your mouth, please?” You thought you knew what Lucien was holding now, and what he wanted, and one moment you contemplated just not doing it.

The hand on your head stroked your hair.  
“If it is too much, you just need to say the word, you know… We know this is the first time for you, we will not use it long. I can promise you that.” Tristan said what you knew. They would listen to you, at least, that is what you hoped.

This was submission… trusting in them to give you what you wanted, and besides scaring you, it did arouse you immensely. You made up your mind and opened your mouth, feeling the smooth ball inserted in it, and you lifted your head slightly again to allow Lucien to fasten this toy as well. You felt a tug on your towel, and then the loss of the last thing covering you. The heat was up in the room, so you weren’t cold, but you felt very exposed, without anything you could do about it.

Lucien kissed your forehead.   
“You’re doing magnificent, love… if you’ll excuse us, there is something we need to do, but we will be right back. Don’t worry… it won’t last long.

And that is where they left you. Seeing nothing. Not being able to speak, your mouth getting wetter and wetter with every second, every minute, every hour that they were gone. You had lost all sense of time. You didn’t know if you were waiting her for a mere five minutes, or for an hour already. You did start to hear everything… a tick in the radiator, the wind blowing outside, a siren somewhere far away. Footsteps, leading to the door. The door opening, and someone coming into the room. Several someones, but they were so quiet, you had no idea how many. You moaned slightly, trying to find out who they were, and someone put a hand on your forehead. A familiar hand. Tristan, or so you thought. You relaxed a bit, until you felt someone sitting on the bed next to you, and a third person between your legs. Someone else was there, someone who… you would have screamed if you could, now all you could bring out was some kind of wanton moan, at the feeling of a tongue between your legs, flicking your clit. At the same time, the gag was loosened and taken out of your mouth, only to be replaced by a tongue that could only be Tristans, while you felt a third mouth working on one of your nipples. The thought of safewording out that had appeared to you one moment when you felt someone unfamiliar working between your legs disappeared in some kind of bliss when she started to lick your clit in earnest. She… or so you thought. You could feel long hair on your legs, and you even thought you could hear a female chuckle, but you didn’t care, not at all, as long as she would continue doing what she was doing. You tried to buckle up in her mouth, forgetting the strange feeling of the plug in your ass, forgetting how tight the men had tied you to the bed.

“She’s awfully eager, Tristan…”, you heard her voice for the first time… Aurora, as you had thought, as you had feared.   
Tristan let go of your mouth for a moment.   
“I told you I had brought home someone you could enjoy, sister… let’s give her a taste of what you can do before truly starting to tease her, shall we?”

That… sounded ominous… but you forgot it immediately when you felt Aurora lick a stripe between your folds again. Her breath tickled her clit while she started fucking you with her tongue. Between her between your legs, Lucien at your breasts and Tristan kissing you, you didn’t know what to feel and where to feel it.

Aurora lifted herself again, and you whined against Tristan, before you felt how she had replaced her tongue with her fingers, thrusting in two at the same time. Somehow the loss of your sight had enhanced your other senses, and it seemed like everything else disappeared, especially when she started to work on your clit with her mouth again.

Lucien twisted your other nipple, while Tristan decided to stop kissing you, but gave you two of his fingers to suck on, which you did greedily. You started to clench around the plug while Aurora sped up the rhythm, arching her fingers somewhat so they hit your g-spot, and suddenly you couldn’t hold back anymore, and you came, clenching around her fingers, around the plug, moaning against Tristan’s fingers. You had no idea how long it lasted, because time seemed to stop, but when you came back to your senses, you noticed how Tristan had removed your blindfold, and how Aurora was looking at you from between her legs, like a cat who knew she had gotten her prey.

“Come here, my love…”, Tristan outstretched his hand to his sister, pulling her close, and kissed her, to your shock.

“But they’re…” You looked at Lucien.

“Brother and sister?”, he finished your sentence for you. “Don’t act so shocked, darling. Everyone could always see there was more between them than just the bond of siblings. Besides… don’t you think it’s rather arousing to watch them? And knowing that you’ll be the one he tastes when he kisses her?” It was clear Lucien quite enjoyed it. He palmed his erection, rubbing slightly, making himself ready for what was to come, because you were sure this wasn’t going to be everything.

Lucien confirmed that by smirking.  
“They might be too preoccupied to explain the rest of the rules right now, but I do hope you enjoyed that orgasm she gave you. I know, she’s quite skilled with her tongue, so I think you did, but everything else you will get you will have to earn today. Don’t come unless I, or one of them tells you so. Is that clear.”

You nodded, and at that moment the siblings broke their kiss.

“Good.”, Aurora almost chanted. “We’re going to have so much fun…” She looked at you and then at the men. “I do think you two are overdressed though.” She started to unknot the bathrobe she was wearing, dropping it to the ground, showing her gorgeous body, before stepping towards Tristan and doing the same.

He just smirked, stroking his sister’s cheek before he watched her undress Lucien the same way. “My sister’s right. As always. Who needs the burden of clothes anyway.” He looked over you. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you look? Bound, completely at our mercy, in my bed. Oh... the fun we are going to have with you...”

It felt better, having all of them somehow at the same level as you were, and you watched with curiosity, wanting more, but somehow also shivering in anticipation at what would come, at what they’d do.

“Don’t fret, my dear...” Lucien had noticed. Of course he had. He seemed to notice everything, which was comforting and scary at the same time. He sat down next to you on the bed, stroking your cheek, running his finger down your neck, your shoulder, until he stopped at your breast.    
“You know what we will do, and you also know you will get out of it better than you could ever expect.” He suddenly pinched your nipple, making you catch your breath, before immediately soothing the sting with his mouth, making you shiver again. Not with anticipation this time. “See?”, Lucien chuckled. “I told you you’d like it...”

When you looked up, you saw Tristan and Aurora still kissing, and what he was doing with his fingers between her legs was most definitely not something that was generally approved of between a brother and a sister. Somehow it didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was Lucien who as making his way down your stomach, his breath suddenly on your clit, and if the restraints wouldn’t have stopped you, you would have bucked up, hoping to get his mouth on you.

He noticed that and grinned. “Oh no, love... you don’t get to say what I do. It’s the other way around, remember?” But he did seem to take pity on you, because you felt his fingers between your legs, roughly entering you. It didn’t matter how rough it was... you were still very wet from Aurora before. Lucien pumped in and out a few times and smiled. “It seems you’re ready for me... Remember... I want something good out of you before you can come.“ He left your pussy, only to feel further back, his hand bumping against the plug that was still nested in your ass. “You’re going to be so full, my dear... especially if Tristan wants to join us again...”

“O, but I absolutely do. It wouldn’t do well to neglect our guests, would it, my sweet?”, he asked Aurora. He nodded at Lucien who was sitting behind your legs, and he was walking to your head, taking a pillow and putting it under your neck, bending your head back. He bent over, taking some kind of strap from next to the bed. “Do you think you can keep your mouth open for me, or do you need some help with that?”

You eyed the thing, that you suddenly recognized as a gag, but with a hole instead of a ball, and you shook your head. “I can do it. I don’t need that...” It felt like too much, and you were happy when Tristan put it away. “Next time then...” Another shiver. Every time one of the men said something like that, it made you excited instead of scared.

“Aurora, love... can you assist her, please?”, Tristan said, before kneeling on the bed before you and shoving his cock in your mouth. You tried to keep it open, let him do with you as he wanted, as that was clearly his intention. And you could. You knew after Lucien you could do a whole lot more than you thought. You felt how Aurora straddled you, grinding herself on your stomach when Lucien entered you and she started to work on your bundle of nerves at the same time. You moaned, too much feelings at the same time.

Tristan barely gave you time to breathe, once he had actually started to fuck your mouth, and you just closed your eyes, giving yourself over to everything you felt. Lucien pumping in and out of you, Aurora non stop working on your clit in ways you hadn’t expected, Tristan who was apparently more worked up by his sister than you had thought, because he was the first who came close to coming. “I’ll spill in your pretty mouth, my dear...” You just groaned, wanting exactly that, while you were trying to fuck up to Lucien, make him go faster, so you could come too, even when you weren’t allowed to. Who cared about that? You didn’t care anymore. You just wanted it... You had no idea what the consequences would be, but at this point, you didn’t care. Not coming would be worse than whatever it was they had in store. So when Tristan was ready a few thrusts later, and you frantically swallowed his load, even when some of it spilled, you felt yourself clenching around Lucien as well. You would have screamed, if you wouldn’t have had your mouth full of cock, but it was clear enough what had happened.

Lucien pumped through, until he had had his release as well, and when he saw Aurora’s disappointed look, he smirked, bending over, and finishing her as well with a few strokes. You could feel her fluids on your body. You kept silent, hoping they would forget about the infraction you had made on their rules, but the moment you saw the look on Lucien’s face when he looked at you, you knew that that wouldn’t happen.

“What did I say, sweetheart?” He cocked his head, almost looking like a teacher asking an disobedient student a question. Tristan pulled away from you, allowing you to freely breathe, and give an answer on the question.

“I was not allowed to come until you told me...” You said in a small voice, as if you could disappear if you acted like you could. It had been a lot easier to ignore the rules while they were fucking you than now, when you had to face what was coming.

“I did not remember giving you permission... Any of you?” He looked at the siblings, who both denied giving that as well. “That means you need to be punished like then naughty girl you are.” He nodded at Tristan who quickly undid the clasps holding your hands in place while he did the same with your feet. “On your knees, love, back to me.” He watched you obey him while he hooked a chain at a hook that was already on the bed. He must have been here before, was the thought shooting through your head, but that thought disappeared when he hooked the chain to your cuffs, forcing you to hold your hands over your hands while you were completely at their mercy again. He got another pair of cuffs from Tristan, fastening them near your knees, and he put a spreader bar in between, forcing you to keep your legs open, at a distance he had determined. “Twenty will do it, I guess... And you will count them for us...”

You looked back, seeing him standing there with a flogger, and that did make you nervous. You nodded, trying to swallow. You tried  to find you balance when you suddenly felt the first blow. “One.” It almost made you fall over, and you gripped the chains, while Tristan helped you find back your original position, and he made Tristan wait until you were back where you started, better prepared this time.

Tristan smirked. “Just keep looking at me love... we wouldn’t want the surprise to be gone, wouldn’t we?”

“Two” You had almost forgotten to count when you felt the next blow. “Three.” Yes, it hurt, slightly. But in a good way. “Four.” You felt how you were getting wet, how it actually started to arouse you. “Five.” Even when it started to hurt more, you hadn’t expected it to feel so good. “Twelve.” Your started to feel the cramps in your legs, the blows hurting more and more. “Fif... fifteen.” The moment you started to stutter, Tristan stepped up, cupping your chin, stroking your hair, which made it all a lot easier. “Twenty.” You breathed with relief... the last five had lasted a long, long time, and you flinched a bit when Lucien stroked the sensitive skin of your back, your ass, which made you pull back from him, and arching to his touch at the same time.

“You did wonderful, love...” He released your arms, while Tristan caught you when you almost feel down. He eased you on the bed, face down, while you felt how Aurora sat on it as well, her cool fingers tracing the lines on your ass, until she bumped against the plug that was still nested between your cheeks, all the more visible with your legs forced open.

“Time to release you from it, my love.”, she chirped, before taking hold of it and pulling it partly out. She did fuck you with it for a bit before she took it out completely.

Lucien chuckled. “So nice and open, for one of us...”

“I do think it is my turn now for that, my friend...”, Tristan suddenly said while he walked over to Lucien and Aurora. “Beautiful...” He grabbed the lube, putting some on his cock before easing you into his lap. You hissed when your back touched his skin, but he stroked your hair, soothing you down, before he thrusted into you. “So good...” He immediately started fucking you, and kept doing that for a while, making you forget about the stings, almost making you see stars, until Lucien broke off.

“She’s not just yours to have, Tristan...”

Tristan smiled, lying down on his back and taking you with him. “Take her, Lucien...”

Lucien smiled and quickly got rid of the spreader bar, kneeling before you again, and thrusting into your pussy. It wasn’t the first time they claimed you at the same time, but you felt just as full as the first time, and there was not nice alternated rhythm anymore. They both went for it, and you felt used, in a good way. It didn’t matter that you weren’t bound anymore. You were at their mercy, and no matter how you had felt about that this morning, you wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I think that mouth of yours can be put to good work as well, my love...”, Aurora broke your train of thought, before straddling you again, but this time her pussy at your mouth. You started to do as was expected of you, moaning into her folds when her brother and Lucien were still pounding into you. Tristan had found your clit as well, almost sending you in overstimulation while you lapped at Aurora’s fold, first working on her clit, and after that, on her command, fucking her with your tongue. Your attempt to help with your hands was quickly stopped by Tristan who was holding them, just as tight as when you were bound. You felt Tristan coming close first, immediately followed by Lucien. They did manage to hold it off though, and surprisingly enough it was Aurora who suddenly came in your mouth, the second one of the siblings. Tristan was next, and when Lucien started to come as well, he gave you permission to do the same, followed by extra stimulation at your clit, and you went over the edge, at the same time Lucien spilled his load into you.

When you could see again, Aurora was lying next to Tristan, who stroked her hair, and was slowly pulling out of you, while Lucien did the same with you. You felt like you could never move again, even when you were dirty, covered with come, and Lucien scooped you into his arms.

“Up you go, darling...” He walked you to a large bathroom where he put you on a chair that was already covered with a towel when he filled the bath. He knelt in front of you, taking of the cuffs from your ankles, knees and wrists, checking your skin for marks. Faster than you thought was possible, the bath was full, and he carefully lifted you in it, shushing you when you hissed when the water touched the marks of the flogging. “We’re going to take care of that later, ok?” He carefully washed you, your hair and rinsed off, wrapping you in one of the softest bath towels you had ever felt, before carrying you back to the bed, that had clean sheets on them as well. “There you go, darling...” He put you on the bed on your stomach, and unwrapped you.

Tristan stepped up. “This is only going to sting for a moment, ok?” He had a tube of some kind of ointment, which did sting when applied, but that felt deliciously cool on your skin. “I could offer you my blood instead, but I think this will work almost just as well...”

You were dozing off already, cared for by the hands that had been so rough before. “Hmmm...”, you answered, before you felt how they put a blanked over you. Lucien rolled you to your side, spooning in behind you, careful not to touch the marks, while Tristan lied down on the other side, Aurora in his arms before him. “We’re here when you need us, darling...” Somehow you felt safe...


End file.
